


Sleep helper

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Medicine student AU, second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: Sebastian is worrying about his exams. Again. Kimi is here to help him feel more.. Relaxed. Again.





	Sleep helper

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to Twelve past one, or alone as it is. What you will find at the end is the original idea I got for the first chapter, but totally forgot to write. So here it is.  
> Enjoy and feel free to point out every mistake !

Kimi fell heavily on his couch. He didn’t want to be back here in Italy. The year was about to start and he wasn’t ready at all. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t picture himself in another one of those cold classrooms, listening to a boring, bald teacher talking about human cells. The only thing he liked about being there was the man he could hear singing behind the wall against which he had his head leaning on. The thought made him smile a little. Of course Sebastian was already here. He removed his jacket and left it on the couch before untying his shoes and toing them off. He went for a glass of water and slid his key in his pocket before exiting his flat and knocking on the door where a golden five was hanging.

A beaming brunette opened the door, not wasting any time to throw himself in Kimi’s arms. He chuckled when he nuzzled into his neck and hugged him tight.

“I missed you too Sebastian.”

Sebastian took a step back, still smiling, and kissed Kimi. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too.”

They entered the apartment and closed the door behind them, soon sitting at the counter while Sebastian poured them a coffee.

“How were your holidays ?”

“Nice. I stayed at my parents’ the whole month, only left to go camping with friends. It was nice staying home a bit. And seeing my old friends, too.”

“Did you see your brother ?”

“No, he wasn’t there.”

“Don’t you miss him ?”

“A bit. But I’ll see him for Christmas I guess.”

“That’s nice.”

“How were yours ? I hope you took some time to actually rest.”

“I did. I saw Fabian too. Honestly, I don’t know when he will stop growing up. He’s going to be taller than me.”

“Well you’re not that tall, so that’s not hard.”

“He’s going to be taller than you too, smartass.”

Kimi laughed. “I don’t mind. Go on, what else did you do ?”

“Well, saw the rest of my family too. Studied a bit.”

“A bit ? What do you mean ?”

“A week maybe.”

“That’s a lot for me.”

“Nah, that’s just to remind myself of last year’s course, y’know.”

Kimi hummed. “Went out with friends a bit ?”

“Not much.”

“Too bad. You’ll have to catch up on your alcohol consumption with me then !”

“You’re the Finn, not me !”

They laughed a bit and Sebastian stood up, going around the counter and hugging Kimi from behind.

“Aren’t you tired ?”

“No. Why would I be ?”

“You just landed.”

“I slept on the plane.”

“Yeah but it’s like, three hours by plane, right ? You sure you don’t want to take a nap ?”

Kimi frowned. What did he mean ? “What ?”

“Like in my bed. With me ?”

“Oh.” He grinned. _That_ kind of nap. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m tired, after all. And I think I’m a bit cold. Wanna help me warm the bed ?”

Sebastian bit his lip and took his hand, leading them to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t stand her voice anymore.” Kimi winced.

“Are you listening to what she’s saying ?”

“No, I’m trying to sleep.”

Sebastian smirked. “Well her course is as annoying as her voice.”

The blonde snorted. “I don’t doubt it.”

The German man turned his head, casting a glance at everyone in the lecture theatre. “Seems everyone is _enthralled_ by what she’s saying.” Almost all the students were on their phone or on their computer, not listening to the teacher.

“What is this again ?”

“Skin and thermoregulation.”

“That’s why.”

Sebastian smiled and put his hand on Kimi’s thigh, gently stroking and taking notes with his right hand, trying to follow what she was explaining. Forty minutes later, she stopped and dismissed them, and nobody waited for her to stop talking to pack their stuff and leave. Kimi groaned.

“I have a headache.”

“Poor baby.”

“You’re the poor baby.”

“You’re the one who sleeps through every class.”

“That way you can give me private lessons.”

“For a price.”

“I pay in kind.” Kimi winked.

“That I know.” Sebastian smiled, putting away his notebook and pencil case.

 

* * *

 

 

“We should find a bigger flat.”

Kimi turned his head to his friend and lover while they walked home from the bus stop. He hummed in question.

“You’re always holed up in my flat. Not that I want you to stay in yours, but we could pay less and be together all the time.”

The Finn raised his eyebrow, a sly smile growing on his face. “Is this a proposal ? You know you have to ask my father first ?”

A frown appeared on Sebastian’s face before he understood and snorted.

“I will. I’m a gentleman, yeah ?”

They climbed the stairs that led to their floor and Kimi went to put his backpack in his studio before coming back.

“What are we eating today ?”

“Käsespätzle”

“I knew it.”

“A kind of huh..pasta omelette with cheese..?”

“Is it cooked yet ?”

“No. But I’m going to cook it with beer. You know, according to some ancient Finnish tradition.”

“I’d rather pour vodka in it then.”  Kimi chuckled. “Do you need some help ?”

“No, thanks.”

“So, I guess you have beer, somewhere in your fridge ?”

“I do !” Sebastian spread everything he needed onto the counter. “Want to have an aperitif ?”

“If I can’t help, then I’d rather expect to be waited on hand and foot.”

The brunette flashed a smile. “Sure thing.”

He took the dough he had prepared before their morning classes and started cooking. They talked and drank beers while it cooked, and Kimi was more than glad to see the pan arrive.

“It looks and smells really good.”

“And you haven’t even tried it yet !”

“When did you learn to cook this good ?”

“Wait, you don’t know if you’ll like it yet.”

“You still know how to cook, even if it’s really bad in the end.”

Sebastian bit his lip when he saw Kimi frown at the first spoonful he took. Maybe he wasn’t very skilled. But the Finn hummed after that, telling him the consistency first surprised him, but that the taste was awesome.

“Did you mom teach you that ?”

“No, I truly learnt to cook when I moved in here. Brought all my German recipes with me and here I am, your German food god.”

“I’m not disappointed."

“You know how to cook Finnish dishes ?”

“Not really. I’d rather leave that to my mother and father.”

“What are you eating when we’re not together ?”

“Basic things.”

“Cup noodles ?”

“No, I’m not _that_ bad. But like, meat and eggs.”

“Ready prepared dishes ?”

“Maybe a bit of that too.”

Sebastian smiled. “Good thing you’re more often eating here, then.”

They talked some more and went to the couch, before heading to the bedroom for a more comfortable place for Kimi to nap.

“About this new flat idea.”

“Yeah ?” Kimi was already yawning under Sebastian’s soft strokes through his hair.

“Do you like the idea of it ?”

“Yeah.”

“It would be nice.”

“Yeah.” He yawned again.

“Alright, I get it, I’ll let you sleep.”

A last soft, pleased hum escaped the blonde, his breath slowly steadying. _Dormouse._

 

* * *

 

 

Kimi yawned and looked for Sebastian in the crowd of the airport. He quickly went to meet him when he spotted him, and chuckled after they kissed.

“What is it ?” Sebastian frowned, puzzled.

“What is _this_ ?” Kimi snorted, pointing the German’s shin, stuck in a cast.

“That’s a cast.” Sebastian sighed. Out of all the reactions he thought his lover would have, this one was the most unexpected.

“I can see that.” The blonde quickly watched his face before looking at the cast again. “How did it happen ?”

“Slipped.”

“Where ?”

“In the stairs.”

“What ?” He snorted again.

“Back at home. It happens.”

“Poor you.” Kimi bit his lip not to laugh again. “It’s good. The cast, I mean.”

“Yeah. I asked the surgeon if I could watch what he was doing.”

“You did ?”

“Yes. He let me when I said I was a medicine student. There were some big glass shards, because when I slipped I tried to grab something, you know. The only thing I did is take a vase with me. It cut pretty deep actually.”

“Must have hurt.”

“Hurt less than the angry look  my mom threw at me before she saw it was accidental.”

“Angry Heike might be terrifying. How was the surgery ?”

“They did an excellent job. I’m stuck in this for two months nevertheless.”

“I’d gladly kiss it better, but I’m not fond of putting my lips on resin, so I guess I’ll kiss your lips instead.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian smiled, then faked a pout. “How about you start now ? It’ll take a lot of kissing to heal, y’know..”

The Finn smiled and put a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. “Here. Let’s go home, shall we ? You need to rest.”

“Works for me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally free !” Sebastian said for the third time as he rubbed the skin of his calf, carefully scratching the tiny scar.

“That still doesn’t mean you can run a marathon right now.”

“I know, but hell, two month of this felt like eternity.”

“Yeah I know. We’ll finally be able to have sex however we want again, though.”

“Obviously.” A mischievous smile crept on Sebastian’s face. “Is that what you were thinking all that time ?” He snorted. “Jeez when will this be healed I can’t wait to fuck on every surface of the flat again ?”

“Not really.” Kimi said with a smile. “It rather went like ‘I won’t be able to sleep comfortably ever enough’ but you know, it’s quite the same, happens in a bed usually.”

“Can’t say you’re wrong.”

Kimi smirked cockily. He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and started walking again. They were in a park not far from Maranello, spending Sebastian’s first day of freedom walking peacefully there. It made him think about the first time they met, but also about their one year and a half anniversary. They liked to celebrate every six month with a restaurant, but Kimi wondered if something else wouldn’t be nice. A spa maybe. Why not a small trip over a weekend. He had some time to think about it: for now he had better things to do, like listening to Sebastian hum softly and enjoying their walk.

 

* * *

 

 

Kimi put a last kiss on Sebastian’s lips and left with a last ‘good night’. Going to the restaurant had been the best idea after all, and Sebastian had chosen one of the best restaurants in the city. He smiled to himself while drinking a glass of water. He really had a wonderful boyfriend, after all. He yawned nonchalantly and scratched his wrist: he needed some sleep. And by _some_ , he thought about _a lot_. The only thing he could possibly be unhappy with, was the fact that going out the night before an exam wasn’t the smartest of things. But after all, they celebrated only two couple anniversary per year. He shrugged. He would have time to study a bit more in the morning, if only he could find any motivation.  The blonde yawned again. He had time to sleep on it.  Undressing and slipping under the cover, he felt himself doze off quickly and sighed happily.

Something made him slowly come back to reality. First, the darkness of his bedroom suddenly becoming bright behind his eyelids. He frowned and draped his arm on his eyes. And then, the handle of his door. He groaned. What was happening ? Was there a fire ? Was he still dreaming ? He waited a few seconds, only to feel a hand shaking him softly. He couldn’t make out what was being said to him. He croaked a vague ’ _what_ ’.

“Kimi..”

He wasn’t sure of who was talking to him.

“Kimi” came the voice again. “Wake up, I need you.”

He removed his arm and ever so slowly opened his green eyes, his pupil contracting immediately to the bedside lamp light. His head started pounding faintly and he blinked a few times. Was it..

“Sebastian ?” He yawned and frowned, confused. “What do you want ?”

“I really need you.”

“Is everything okay ?” His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he looked at his blue eyes. He didn’t quite look distressed.

“No, it’s not. I can’t sleep.” Sebastian’s slender fingers slowly came to his top, and removed it before anything else was said.  Kimi was even more confused.

“What time is it ?”

“Almost three.”

“What ?” He frowned further, anger slowly worming in his mind. “Why the fuck are you..” He groaned again and sighed, trying to form a coherent thought. “If you are waking me up at this hour for some missing courses, I swear to God..”

“No, it’s not that.”

Kimi spoke again, not letting Sebastian say anything more. “Why are you removing your clothes ? Are you hot or something ?” He snorted, half-amused, half-angry.

“I can’t sleep.”

“And ?” Kimi sat up, not without difficulty, and looked at the brunette in the eyes. “What does that have to do with me ?”

“You have to tire me.”

“What ?” He chuckled.

“Fuck me.”

The blonde raised his eyebrows. Never had Sebastian ever, in a a bit more than a full year of relationship, said things that directly when it came to sex.

“I really need to sleep for tomorrow. I’m too stressed.”

“I understand.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, I got that too. Thing is, I’m not aroused right now. And not exactly what you would call hard.”

“Oh.” A sly smile spread on Sebastian’s face. A hungry smile. It made Kimi shiver. He knew that face. “I know how to help you with that, it won’t be a problem long.” The German man bit his lip and straddled Kimi’s hips, kissing him softly, then hungrily.

“You have a weird way of trying to sleep.” Kimi pushed him gently to breathe. “You’re sleeping here, I guess ?”

“I am.”

Kimi smirked. “Fine. You are going to be tired.”

“What does this mean ?”

“You’re sleeping here with me, so I have the right to do you as much as I want, right ?”

“I came to you to sleep, not to spend my night waking the neighbours.”

“Too late.” Kimi grabbed Sebastian’s hips and rolled him on his back. “I know it’s not bothering you that much, is it ?”

He kissed him some more. “Maybe not.” Sebastian winked. “Now shut up and help me sleep.”

“If that’s how you want to call it..” Kimi laughed gently. “I’ll _help you sleep_ ”.


End file.
